


One Hour

by BonfireRose



Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Polyamory, Short One Shot, the trio isn't even its own known tag bruh, we need more of this trio so I'm taking it into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Kirumi refuses to take a day off.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Saihara Shuichi/Tojo Kirumi
Series: Just Sairumatsu (Shuichi/Kirumi/Kaede) Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018566
Kudos: 26





	One Hour

"Please?"

"No."

Kirumi turns back to her cleaning, dismissing Kaede's request.

"Why not?" Kaede asks, persistent as always.

"I don't take days off. I've made this abundantly clear already," Kirumi replies, coolly as always.

"Not even to spend time with your girlfriend?" A hint of sadness slips into Kaede's voice. Kirumi takes a rare pause in her work, taking Kaede's hands into her gloved own.

"I love you dearly, and you know that," Kirumi says with a reassuring smile. "And it's because I love you that I work. You deserve a happy, clean environment to thrive in, and I want to do my part to provide that."

Kaede opens her mouth to respond but falls silent. Kirumi returns to her work.

*****

"I just don't know what to do," Kaede says, dejected. Shuichi ponders for a moment as he continues to walk with her, hand in hand.

"I admire your enthusiasm, Kaede," Shuichi begins.

"A load of good it did here," Kaede mutters sarcastically, not lifting her eyes from the ground.

"Which doesn't mean that it's all bad," Shuichi says gently, giving Kaede's hand a quick squeeze. "Your determination is a good thing to have. It's just that Kirumi might need a gentler approach."

Kaede simply sighs and nods her approval. The two walk in silence for a few paces.

"Can you talk to her?" Kaede asks. "I really want to go on a proper date with her. I've always had so much fun going out with you and I want her to get to experience that too."

"Of course," Shuichi says with a smile. "But first, what are you aiming for? Do you specifically want a one-on-one date with her, or can I tag along too?"

"You can come along," Kaede says, finally looking up and returning his smile. "I'd love that."

"Okay." Shuichi lets go of Kaede's hand and presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, parting ways. "I'll talk to her. I'll see what I can do."

*****

"Did Kaede put you up to this?" Kirumi asks the moment she sees Shuichi approaching.

"You know how our girlfriend is," Shuichi admits. "She doesn't back down from a challenge easily."

Kirumi shakes her head, but smiles. She continues her work without any hesitation. "And I do not back down from my duties easily. You both know how I am."

"We do," Shuichi says, approaching her. "And we love you for it. We love you so much."

Kirumi blushes ever so slightly. Her blush deepens as Shuichi brushes back a loose strand of hair.

"Kirumi?" he asks.

"Hm?"

"One hour."

Kirumi looks a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know you still won't take a day off," Shuichi explains, "but surely with how diligent you are, what difference does one hour make? Just a bit of time, you, me, and Kaede." He gazes into her eyes, gently caressing her cheek.

Kirumi doesn't respond immediately, but Shuichi can tell by her expression that he's gotten through to her.

*****

Kaede skips down the sidewalk, her new purple dress fluttering around her. Shuichi has to walk quickly to keep up with her and not get his hand yanked too hard.

"Someone seems excited," he says with a giggle.

"I've been looking forward to this all week!" Kaede responds. She's all smiles. Shuichi can't help but get carried away on her wave of infectious enthusiasm.

"So have I," he says. That's when he notices Kirumi, just ahead. Kaede lets go of Shuichi's hand and runs forward to give Kirumi a hug and a kiss. She's left behind her typical maid outfit, substituting it for a simple grey dress. Shuichi catches up to them and wraps them both in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're doing this, Kirumi!" Kaede says.

"I am too," Kirumi admits. "I still don't feel quite right about leaving my work behind, but again... it's only an hour."

"Only an hour," Shuichi repeats, taking Kirumi's left hand. Kaede takes her right, and they set off.

One hour. One glorious, perfect hour awaits the three of them.


End file.
